Dean gets a Charge
by Jay Yates
Summary: Dean's life with Lisa isn't what he expected it to be. One night at a Kareoke bar, Cas shows up saying that Gabriel has a job for him. Sorry that I suck at summaries.  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It had been about six months since Sam went into the hole with Lucifer. Those were six long, long months for Dean. Dean stayed with Lisa and Ben like he had promised Sam. A promise that then hadn't seemed so hard. He really liked Lisa and Ben after all. But lately, he was starting to realize that he and Lisa just weren't meant to be. But he made a promise. A promise that he just wasn't ready to break. Especially since he had no idea what he would do without something stable in his life. He gave up hunting, which was all fine and dandy, but he needed something to replace it. For now, Lisa and Ben did that. And that was how it was going to stay. He would make sure of it.

But no one can predict the future. Especially a person who is just living because of a promise to a brother who is currently in a box in Hell. This is where our story begins.

It's December 1st, and Lisa is dragging Dean to a karaoke club that opened a month ago that was getting rave reviews thanks to a customer, who can really sing, who usually sings there three times a week. Dean is still sitting in Lisa's SUV when a knock comes on the window.

"Are you coming or what?" asks Lisa who is a little annoyed since it is only 4 degrees out and she is freezing. Dean nods and gets out of the car. Lisa can see that Dean is lost in thought and knows it's about Sam. She wants to ask if he wants to talk about it, but she knows he will either get upset or clam up and she doesn't want either.

"Sorry," says Dean as he gives her a small strained smile.

Lisa gives him an appraising look before she smiles back and they head into the club. It's a Thursday night and the club is packed. Luckily there was one table left for the couple to sit in, however, it was right in front next to the stage. Unknown to Dean, it was saved just for him.

"Nice place they got here," states Dean as he sits down. "Wish we didn't have to sit upfront though."

"Stop complaining Dean. At least we got a table. Have you seen the place? It's packed."

Dean could tell that Lisa was getting irritated with him. So after they ordered their drinks, he put on an act for her and became the best boyfriend. An act which he plays a lot without her knowing in order to avoid a fight or her asking what's bothering him.

After a few drinks and few songs, Dean was starting to get really bored. He couldn't believe that some of these people would even attempt to get on stage. They were horrible. Some even tried to dance, which made Dean snort in his drink and got him a glare from Lisa.

He was going to ask Lisa if they could go, but before he could she said, "I'm going to go call Ben and check in."

Dean said, "Okay," as she walked away. He sighed and stared at his drink while the couple on the stage tried singing what he assumed was supposed to be Madonna's 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'. It was hard to tell with how terrible they were. The only reason he knew the song was because of Sam having a crush on her in high school. Dean smiled at the memory. Dean was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that someone sat down.

"Hello Dean," said a very familiar gravelly voice.

Dean's head shot up and Dean came face to face with a nerdy angel. "Cas?" Castiel nodded. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Cas starred at him with his piercing blue eyes that Dean knew were looking into his mind even though Cas knew Dean didn't like it.

Cas tilted his head in his usual why when he is curious or doesn't understand something. "You actually want something to be wrong. Why?"

Dean thought about lying to the angel, but quickly changed his mind and said the truth. "I don't think I can handle this boring life much longer. I'm a hunter and I need something to hunt. I know I promised Sammy I would give it up, but I don't think I can much longer. There is no sense of adventure in the life like there is with hunting. True I don't miss the motels, but I miss everything else. Especially Sam." Cas could see that Dean was using all of his strength not to break down right down. "Why are you here Cas?" asked Dean to provide a distraction.

"I have a job for you."

Dean looked at him bewildered. "A hunt?"

"No," stated Cas plainly.

"Well, would you mind telling me what it is then? I haven't got all night. Lisa should be back momentarily."

"Of course. Please forgive me. Heaven is giving you a charge to protect and watch over."

"What? Why would I do anything for Heaven after what happened?" Dean was getting clearly angry by this.

"It's not so much for Heaven and it is for Gabriel. But Heaven does need him protected as well. Bad things would happen if Demon's found him Dean."

Dean took a second to absorb what Cas had said. "Wait. Gabriel? As in the Arc Angel that died at Motel Hell? He's back?"

"Yes. Since Michael is in the cage with Lucifer, Father brought him back to be in charge."

"Son of a bitch," said Dean as he whipped his hands over his face. "Why doesn't Gabriel just watch him if he wants him safe so bad? Or why not you? Why me?"

"Gabriel cannot keep him protected and run Heaven Dean. As for the rest, I don't know. He seemed very adamant that you were to be the one to do it."

"Great. That's just great. You know I would rather hunt something down than play babysitter."

"I'm sorry Dean. Truly. But this is out of my hands?"

"Since when did you start playing Heaven's bitch again anyways?" asked Dean with genuine curiosity.

"Gabriel is much better than Michael. Plus you might say that I have been given a promotion." Cas said that last part with a slight smile.

"Congrats man. That's great news," said Dean slapping Cas' back.

"Thank you Dean. But you must do this Dean. Please."

Dean could see that he had no way out of this. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Just sit here," said Cas plainly.

"You want me to just sit here?"

"Yes."

"Why the fuck would I just sit here if I am to protect someone? Who are they? Where are they? Why are you telling me to 'Just sit here'?"

"Your charge is here Dean. Gabriel didn't tell me who it is. He just said that you would know when you saw them and that you would be drawn to them. That was all that he told me."

"Figures. He always was a dick who couldn't just say what he wanted," Dean said as he remembered the TV show fiasco.

Before Dean could say anything else, he heard a light sound of wings and new that Cas was gone and he was once again alone. How he got away without anyone in this packed club seeing was beyond him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa wasn't too much longer after Cas left. She could tell right away that Dean was angry, but pretended not to notice so as to not start an argument. "Ben said that everything is going alright at the house. "

"That's good," said Dean without looking up from his drink.

"Dean?" Lisa waited for Dean to look up before saying, "Would you like to go somewhere else? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Yeah. That would be great."

As they were getting up to go, 3 young gentlemen came on the stage. Dean didn't look up to see them. Figured they probably were going to suck and he wanted to just get the hell out of there. Screw Cas. Screw Gabriel. Screw the guy was supposed to be waiting for. If it wasn't a hunt, he decided he wanted nothing to do with it. He was a hunter, not a babysitter. And no angel was going to make him otherwise.

Dean and Lisa got halfway through the club before Dean heard it. A voice that kept him glued to his spot. A voice that said, "How is everyone doing tonight?" Dean had stopped so abruptly, that Lisa ran into him.

"Dean, is everything alright? Why did you stop?"

Dean could tell that he had annoyed her by stopping, but he could move. His body wouldn't let him, no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

"I hope everyone is having a great time tonight," said the voice. Dean's body wanted to turn around, but Dean was at least able to keep himself in place. He knew that once he turned around, it was over. His charge would be on stage and he would feel obligated to stay and talk to him.

The voice was able to say, "Sam, Noah and I are going to since an old song tonight, but one we really like. So we hope you do too," before Lisa pushed past him causing him Dean to almost lose his balance and forced him to look at the stage. Dean's eyes instantly found the source of the voice as they sang the begging of 'Carry on My Wayward Son'.

As the voice sang, Dean's world seemed to disappear. He no longer seemed to care as much whether or not he hurt Lisa. Gravity seemed to have no hold on him. All that mattered was protecting this young man.

He had medium brown hair that was styled similar to the style Sam had it when Dean picked him up from Stanford. He was wearing a tight form fitting ACDC tee shirt and jeans that shouldn't be allowed to look that good at someone. But the thing that held Dean's graze was his eyes. His blue eyes that were the exact opposite of Cas', yet so much better. Where Cas' were light and bright like heaven, this guys' were dark like a sapphire.

As the song played, Lisa was getting agitated. "Are we going or not?"

Dean's body screamed stay and protect. Probably due to the connection that Gabriel gave them. "Let's stay and watch. I like this song." It was the truth, so Dean didn't have to pretend as much.

Lisa was getting fed up with Dean's bullshit tonight. But, she just breathed a heavy sigh and headed back to the table with Dean in tow. Dean knew just by what he could feel from the connection to his new charge and the annoyance emanating off of Lisa that if he that this night was so going to get worse.

As the song Dean loved played out with the young man being the lead singer and his friends being back up, Dean noticed a lot of things both visually and through the connection. First was that the gentleman was a free spirit when he was dancing. He really had some moves that he was busting out except his friends weren't up close. When they did get close, Dean got this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach to push them away from him. He wasn't sure if it was so the guy could keep dancing or what. All he knew was that his new found protection mode would kick in.

The guys' two friends were toned and lean like he was. In fact they looked like football players with their big muscular arms and how bulky their chests were. One had long blond hair that you could tell was bleached and the other had a dark brown Mohawk. Dean knew that if he gave in he wouldn't be able to take them both. One maybe, but certainly not both. Not without Sam.

Before Dean knew it, the song ended and everyone in the place was hooting and hollering. As the applause seemed to wind down, the two friends started to get off the stage. The blond one tried to pull him with, but he wasn't having it. "You want an encore?" he asks in to the microphone and the applause starts up again.

Dean swears he heard the blond say, "Mike don't or else," that was countered with a cold stare form Mike. A stare that caused the blonds grip to loosen before Mike said, "Frank play track 5 on that CD I gave you," as he pulls away from the blonds grasp. To say that he and the guy with the Mohawk were upset about it was an understatement. Their eyes said anger but Dean was more concerned with the momentary sense of satisfaction coming from the link with Mike that turned into utter terror.

Dean couldn't understand what the problem would have been with Mike singing another song or why he would be feeling utter terror from Mike, but he didn't know anything about them or their situation. Cas said that Gabriel didn't tell him anything, but he had to have been lying. Why would Gabriel keep secret about this person? What was so special about him that Gabriel wanted Dean to protect him but was not worth Gabriel doing it directly?

A voice saying, "All set," startled Dean out of his train of thought. Mike nodded in the direction of the unknown voice and the song started.

_Where have all the good men gone  
>And where are all the gods?<br>Where's the street-wise Hercules  
>To fight the rising odds?<br>Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
>Late at night i toss and i turn and i dream of what I need<br>_

Everyone in the audience was captivated when Mike started singing this song. Dean looked around and no one seemed to care that Mike was signing a song that was meant to be sung by a girl. Even Lisa, who thought would have a problem with it due to her brother being gay and that they never talk. Though Dean didn't really know the full story on that one, not that he really cared too much anymore. So he turned back to watch Mike sing.

_(Chorus)  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
>He's gotta be strong<br>And he's gotta be fast  
>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<br>I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure  
>And it's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life(larger than life)  
><em>

As Mike sang the chorus, Dean felt as if this song was intended just for him. As if Mike knew he was there and was singing to him to let him know that he knew.

_Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasy<br>Somewhere just beyond my reach  
>There's someone reaching back for me<br>Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
>It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet<br>_

Dean could feel the conviction of the words through the link. Oh how he hated the link already and yet he felt like he had been waiting for it all his life.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
>Out where the lightning splits the sea<br>I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
>Watching me<br>_

Dean instantly thought of Gabriel. Gabriel had been watching him. But why? What was so special about this kid?

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
>And the storm and the flood<br>I can feel his approach  
>Like the fire in my blood(like a fire in my blood x4)<em>

_Hero_

_I need a hero_  
><em>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light<em>  
><em>and he's gotta be sure<em>  
><em>And it's gotta be soon<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be larger than life<em>

_Hero_

_and He's gotta be strong_  
><em>And he's gotta be fast<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<em>  
><em>I need a hero<em>

As the song ended, Dean noticed the Mike had come to stop on stage right in front of him, starring at him. Dean could see a smile on his face, but he knew that it was fake without having to check the link. Mike's eyes said it all. They showed pain, sorrow, and despair. If Dean had to guess what else they said, he would assume without a doubt that they said, "Help me Dean." Dean knew right away that there was no turning back now. He had to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Mike stared at each other for about 10 seconds, but what felt like 10 minutes to them. They only stopped because of Lisa clearing her throat and Noah and Sam pulling Mike towards the back door. Dean gave Lisa a death glare before turning back to see Mike almost to the door. Mike turned around as most he could and Dean could see a tear sliding down his cheek. Before Dean could blink, Mike and his so called friends were out the door.

"Dean what is wrong with you tonight?"

Dean looks to her, unsure how to answer. "You wouldn't understand Lisa. Here," said Dean as he gives her the car keys. "You go on home. I have to go save that poor boy." With that Dean is out of his chair as racing to the back door. He barely hears Lisa say, "What?" as he pushes through the door way only to be met with an empty alley way.

Dean runs to one end and then to the other. Frustrated as hell, he shouts, "FUCK!"

"Problems Deano?" asks a smug voice the Dean knows all too well.

Dean turns around and sees none other than Gabriel leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. Seeing that nearly sets Dean off, but he rakes in his anger to ask him, "What's going on Gabriel? Who is that kid and where did they take him? He's in danger, I know it."

Gabriel's falls considerably at the mention of Mike being in danger. "He is someone I care about Dean who needs you to protect him. As for where he is, probably back at the Demon's lair about to be beaten again and I can't do anything about it."

Dean swears he sees a tear in Gabriel's eye. "Why not? Why do I have to be the one to do it? Aren't you all powerful?"

Gabriel meets Dean's eyes and Dean can see the pain in them that this is causing him. "Father won't let me. He says it is my fault that Mike is in trouble and I have to live with the consequences. I've been protecting him for years, but now Father wants you to do it. He says that he created a connection between you two that you can't ignore. I'm asked what kind of connection, but all he would say was that you two would find yourselves in each other."

"Well that's vague," said Dean with clear frustration in his voice.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Are you really such a simpleton? I'm sure Sam could figure this out in a heartbeat. He always was the brains of the outfit." Dean's eyes flashed anger and sadness at the mention of Sam. Dean was going to chew the archangel out, but before he could he felt an intense pain in his side that caused him to fall to the ground. "I see Mike's torture has started. You should hurry."

Between gasps of pain, Dean was able to ask, "Where is he?"

"Follow your heart Dean," was all the angel said before he disappeared leaving Dean rolling on the ground in pain.

"Fucking Angels!" Dean yelled to the sky


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened and Mike was pushed through it and landed on the floor with a loud thud. He knew better than to try to get up so he just laid there and tried to not show them the tears that wanted to flow. But they had other plans for him.

"Get up," said Sam. But Mike didn't move. He wished to the heavens that Gabriel would save him this time, or that guy he felt a connection with at the karaoke bar. But he knew he wouldn't come. He never came.

"I said get up," said Sam as he pulled Mike up by his hair while Noah kneed him in the stomach causing Mike to fall back down. This time Noah pulled Mike up by his hair as Sam punch Mike in the face.

Blood started to drip from Mike's mouth. Oh how he wanted to whip it away, but knew it was pointless. They were far from done and there would be plenty more where that came from. It was then that Mike noticed that Sam's and Noah's eyes were pitch black.

"Was wondering how long it would take for your true natures to show themselves. Usually takes longer than this. I must have really pissed you off back there with doing another song. Fucking demons." With that Mike spit some blood at the two.

Mike knew that he was pretty much egging them on to start the beating he was sure to receive, but he didn't care. His faith in everything was slipping fast, and he just didn't care anymore. All he needed to know was that as long as he stayed strong and kept fighting, he wouldn't die. The gift he was given from heaven wouldn't allow it.

"Someone must want to be hurt," said Sam with a smile.

"I think he is starting to like it," said Noah with a smile that matched his friends.

Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of torture and rape is what Mike, and consequently Dean, had to endure. Blood was the lubricant used and Mike's screams of pain were like ecstasy to them that kept them going. The only thing that kept Mike going was Dean's face. He didn't know why, but he couldn't get Dean out of his mind.

Mike has been beaten and raped almost every day since the demons found him a year ago. They would tell him every time that if he gave into them, that they would stop, but he never did. Instead he prayed to Gabriel for help. But nothing. He hadn't seen him since right before the Demons came.

Mike was orphaned when he was five do to a fire and sent to a religious family who forced him to pray and go to a catholic school. But he couldn't pray to God. After what had happened he couldn't do it. Why would God take away his family and spare him? So he chose someone else to pray to. Gabriel.

He prayed to Gabriel every day. He didn't ask for anything. He just did it so he had someone to talk to. His therapist had diagnosed him with antisocial personality disorder, but Mike didn't care. To him, he had a friend. One who listened to him and was always there.

His adoptive parents didn't really care too much since he was praying and got good grades in school. They never cared about him at all. Mike wondered why they even adopted him if they didn't care.

One day during Mike's sophomore year in high school, Mike was praying to Gabriel like usual, except this time he came.


	5. Chapter 5

The story will get better, I promise. So please bear with me. Please review also.

Dean had never felt such pain, and he wasn't the one receiving it. For Dean, that made it worse. He knew Mike was someone being beaten and raped and he could barely get off the pavement to help him and stop it. He could only imagine how it was for Mike.

At last it stopped. Dean didn't know how long it went on for, but all he knew was he could feel a strong pull coming from down the street. So he got up and followed the pull as fast as he could. He didn't care that he was getting weird looks for running down the street.

After running several blocks and two streets over, he came to a stop outside a small white house. If it wasn't for the pull coming from inside, he would have just assumed it was a normal house. After all it looked like a home out of Home and Gardens, except without the garden. But this wasn't any normal house. This was where Mike was being held. All he could feel from the connection was fear and sadness and it broke his heart. He didn't know why this connection affected him so much, but all he knew now was Mike needed him.

So he walked the short distance from the sidewalk to the steps. Of course he had out his gun and kept an eye out for any movement or signs of life. But there was nothing. Not any noise what so ever. The lack of sound kept Dean on edge, more so than knowing there was Demons inside.

The door is unlocked, so Dean lets himself in. The house looks any home you would expect to see in the neighborhood on the outside, but inside there's nothing. No furniture, no pictures, no anything. Dean does see a light on upstairs, so he heads for the stairs with his gun still in hand. Dean knew Mike was upstairs; of course the sound of someone softly singing would have given that away anyways.

As Dean climbs the stairs the words being sung get clearer. As he reaches the top of the stairs he stands outside the door and just listens to the rest of the song. Listens to the song being sung with such sorrow and pain that it makes him want to rush in and comfort Mike, but there could be demons so he stays outside.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around?<br>With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
>Well deep inside you're bleeding<em>

_No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels alright<br>You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked, when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
>When no one's there to save you<br>No you don't know what it's like  
>Welcome to my life<em>_  
><em>

But the song doesn't finish. The music cut off and silence is replaced by it. Dean starts to fear the worst until he hears, "I know you are there. Just come in already."

So Dean opens the door slowly. The bedroom, like the rest of the house, is bare. But not completely. There is a bed with white sheets with blood stains all over them (some old and some fresh), a dresser with a mirror and a boom box on it, and in front of the dresser starring at Dean in the mirror through red and puffy eyes, is Mike sitting in a chair wrapped completely in another blood stained sheet. Dean can see the pool of blood gathering under the chair as it slowly runs down Mike's leg.

Dean forgets to check for Demons as he quickly crosses the room to inspect Mike's wounds. As Dean reaches to remove the sheet, Dean sees Mike flinch in terror.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Dean says in the calmest voice he can for this situation. "I just want to check your wounds and make sure you are okay."

"You shouldn't have come. I'm fine and I can handle myself. My wounds will heal by morning so you should just go home and leave me alone." Dean could tell by the way Mike was looking at everything buy him that he was lying.

"My name is Dean. A douche I know named Gabriel sent me to help you." Mike looked to him quickly hearing Gabriel's name. "Obviously you do need my help."

"G-G-Gabriel sent you?" asked Mike as his eyes teared up that shocked Dean.

"You know Gabriel?"

"Of course I do. At least I thought I did. I haven't seen that stupid Arc Angel in a year. I've prayed to him every day to save me. Why did he wait so long? Why did he send you and not do it himself?" The tears started flowing and Mike dove his face into Dean's stomach for comfort.

Dean was started by what was happening but couldn't help but wrap his arms and hold the boy as he cried. He could feel Mike's sadness through the connection and it tore at him. But he couldn't just let the boy cry. "Sshhh. I know why he disappeared about a year ago, but I don't know why he and God want me to do this instead of him. But I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. But we need to get you out of here before the Demons come back and we need to get you checked out. You could have internal bleeding."

Dean could feel Mike sniffle before saying, "Sam and Noah will be gone for about another hour or so. As for internal bleeding, I am positive I do. I also have a punctured kidney and a few torn ligaments. Don't even get me started on how my ass is." With that Mike pulled away from Dean and turned his back to him. "I'm actually surprised it's not worse after what I did today. Usually that would have gone on and on. I normally have cigarette burns on my lower back from Sam, nail marks from Noah, dark bruises from where they grab me and hold me down, and occasionally knife wounds. But like I said, I'll be fine by morning. My wounds will all heal by then. But your right, we should go. If they find out anyone was here, I would pray for death that they could never give even if they wanted to."

Dean was confused by all of this. Especially that last part. What did that mean? Why can't Demons kill him? Dean has never known a Demon to care about a human life nor not be able to kill one if given the chance. And by the looks of it, they had plenty of chances.

But Mike still had tears in his eyes, so Dean didn't press the questions. Right now they need to get out of here and get him to a doctor to get checked out. But how where they going to get there with no vehicle?

"Come on, we should get you some clothes on. You need a doctor." Mike went to get up, and Dean could see he was struggling. "Just sit there. I'll get you some clothes." Dean opened all the drawers, but there was nothing in them. "What the hell?"

"They don't like me wearing clothes at home. That way they can see the damage they inflicted to me."

To Dean, Mike seemed really calm about the whole thing for someone who was just beaten and raped. Dean, on the other hand, was mortified. But Mike did say it's been about a year. "I'll carry you out I guess in the sheet."

"You'll get blood on your clothes. And it's freezing outside."

"Any better ideas?"

Mike thought for a second. "There is a spare down comforter in the closet. We can use that."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean went to the closet and found a baby blue comforter. He grabbed it and without thinking, threw it to Mike. Mike attempted to catch it with one hand, but failed and fell forward onto it causing the sheet to slide down Mike's back. Mike hissed in pain, and Dean almost didn't hear it. He was too caught up in starring at the bruised and bloody mess that was Mike's back.

Dean quickly snapped out of it and rushed to Mike. "Oh my god, are you alright? I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Dean tried to help Mike up, but Mike just slapped his hands away. "I'm fine." Mike grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around himself and the sheet. Of course, Mike's body chose to betray him as he attempted to stand and his legs gave out. Luckily, Dean was there to catch him. Dean pulled Mike close as he lifted him up bridal style, making sure to move slowly and not cause Mike anymore pain as best he could.

Mike allowed it and quickly snuggled into the warmth of Dean's chest for comfort. Dean couldn't shake the feeling that this seemed right and how good it felt to have Mike in his arms. Of course, when his dick started to twitch, he pushed it out of his head and tried to focus on the task of carrying Mike out of the house.

As Dean finished walking down the stairs, a sense of calm and serenity washed over him. He knew it was not from him, so he looked down to see a sleeping Mike in his arms. Dean smiled at how peaceful looked lying in his arms.

"Stop it Dean," Dean whispered to himself. "You don't like guys." Dean tried to believe that, but his dick twitched again letting him know that it felt differently.

Opening a door was difficult, but not impossible. Once outside, Dean make sure that Mike was bundle up because the temperature dropped like 10 degrees since he entered the house in the first place. Mike responded by cuddling closer to the warmth but still content. Dean didn't make it 10 feet out of the door before he heard a noise.

"Going somewhere with what is ours Winchester?" asked the blonde-haired Demon.

"I think he is Sam," said the Demon with the Mohawk who must be called Noah. "Trouble is that doesn't sit too well with me."

"Me neither," said Sam.

Dean's grip on Mike tightened as he took a defensive stance. "Over my dead body are you getting him back," Dean snarled.

The evil smiles never left their faces. "That's fine with us," said Sam. "Since you're the only one who can die out of the four of us, I don't feel bad about doing this."

Before Dean could react, Sam waved his arm and Dean flew back and hit the front of the house. Dean could feel himself starting to slip into unconsciousness and tried to fight it as best he could. He had to protect Mike and himself.

"That was easy," Dean heard one of the demons state. He didn't really care which one, all that mattered was getting away from them and getting Mike to some place safe.

"You're going to have to do better than that," said Dean as he set Mike next to him so that he could get up. He couldn't fight back with Mike in his arms after all. Once up, and a little wobbly, he said, "You dicks aren't getting him."

"Love to see you stop us," said Noah. ""You can barely stand and I doubt you can take us both on without your brother." A flash of anger went through Dean. "Hit a nerve did eye?" asked Noah with a laugh.

"Don't talk about my brother you sick son of a bitch."

"Why? Don't want to think about your brother burning in Hell with Lucifer and Michael in that cage?" asked Sam. "Hell isn't really that bad Dean. Don't you remember how wonderful it was? Now the cage on the other hand, that has to be real Hell. Being the punching bag of two Arc Angels for eternity is much worse than anything we could do."

Without thinking, Dean dove at Sam, knocking them both to the ground. Of course, Noah pulled him off with ease and threw Dean back at the house about six feet from Mike.

"Now now Dean, don't do something that you'll regret. Now if you don't mind, or do, we will be talking what's ours."

"Why do you want him? What could you possibly get from torturing him and raping him?"

"His powers," said Noah as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What powers? I haven't seen any. And how would you get them from torturing him and raping him? Why not just possess him?"

"You mean to tell us that you don't know?" asked Sam. When Dean didn't respond, Sam said, "Oh my devil, you don't. You came here and put yourself in danger without even knowing why? Are all hunters as stupid as you?"

"I was told to come here. Not my fault Gabriel didn't tell me everything," Dean spat as he tried to casually slide closer to Mike.

Both Demons eyes went wide. Noah ran to Dean and lifted him up into the air before asking, "Gabriel? As in the Arc Angel who was killed by Lucifer? He's back?"

"Why? Scared?" asked Dean smugly. He could see the fear in Noah's eyes.

"Now you listen to me you little worm. How long has he been back? And why did he send you and not come himself?"

"I honestly don't know. All I know is it is now my job to protect him and I am going to. Neither of you will lay a finger on him again." With that, Dean head butted Noah, causing Noah to drop him and fall back. Dean instantly went to Mike and picked him up. "So I suggest you leave us alone."

Sam started laughing which caused both Noah and Dean to look at him like he was crazy. "You're not going anywhere Dean. You see, Gabriel can't come onto this property. It's protected from Angels.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Please review.**

"_You're not going anywhere Dean. You see, Gabriel can't come onto this property. It's protected from Angels."_

Those words rang in Dean's ears. "You clever shrew," said Noah laughing. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have had more fun with Mike." That last part was said with an evil glare towards the seemingly unconscious boy in Dean's arms.

However, unannounced to them, Mike was awake. He had been since Dean and he were thrown against the wall.

Both Demons start walking towards Dean with evil grins on their faces as Dean backs up into the house. They were trapped. They were going to die, and neither Cas nor Gabriel could stop it.

"Dean?" said a soft and gentle voice from his arms. Dean looked down to seek Mike staring at him with determined eyes. "Set me down please. I will protect you."

Before Dean could even think about responding, Mike was already struggling to get down. This action caused the Demons to stop in their tracks as Mike's feet landed on the ground. The comforter fell to the ground as Mike tied the sheet around his waist. The temperature was freezing out, but Mike looked unfazed by it. In fact, he looked like he was actually warm. But that is impossible; at least Dean thinks it is.

"Mike, get out of the way and you won't be hurt," says Sam. You could tell though that it took every ounce of restraint for him to speak calmly.

"At least not until you get me inside. Isn't that right? I don't even know why you ever bother to threaten me with harm at all. I can't be killed by the likes of you, and all my injuries heal after I sleep anyways." The two Demons share an unreadable look, but you can see fear in their eyes. "Or are you afraid of what having Dean here will do to me?" Both Demons look at the ground and Mike laughs even though he looks like he actually wants to cry..

'_Why is he laughing?_' Dean asks himself. _'And what would me being here have to do with anything? Wait. Did he just say that he couldn't be killed and that his injuries heal? What is he and what has that idiot Gabriel gotten me in to?'_

"You know as well as I what my gifts would actually work if I had practiced, but I haven't. You jerks wouldn't let me. You just hurt me more if I even tried. But you never know. I already feel the confidence and security that emanates from just being in Dean's presence."

Dean blushes at what Mike says. He has never seen a human, if Mike is a human, other than him and Sam face a Demon like this. Demons aren't known for backing down and being scared of anyone other than angels. '_Wait, could Mike be an angel? Nah. Demons wouldn't have lasted 5 minutes, let alone a whole year if Mike was an angel. Plus, that Sam Demon said he put of wards to keep angels out. So that ruins that theory. Although he would make a cute angel. Wait, what? What do I think he's cute? Even though he is real cute. And lean. I would love to…. Fuck!' _Dean's dick twitches again at the thought of Mike being cute, among other thoughts. He tries to put it out of his mind and focus on what Mike is saying instead.

"I don't know how or why, but I feel this connection to him," Mike had tears flowing down his cheeks now. "Like I'm tied to him by a cable and there is nothing else holding me to Earth but him. I don't understand it, but I don't care. It's giving me the strength to defy you and break the hold you have on me. I am my own person, not some slave and whore to be passed around whenever you want."

The tears Mike was shedding still flowed heavily, but he barely made a sniffle. Dean knew how hard this must be for Mike to admit let alone say it out loud and in front of someone too. After all, Hell had the same effect on him and Sam was his cable to his humanity. But right now, he couldn't let Mike's words affect him. He couldn't dwell on the sudden urge to grab Mike and comfort him for more than the reason of there being people present. They needed to get off of the property and quick.

"Mike," said Dean as quietly as he could, but still loud enough for Mike to hopefully here. "We need to get out of here. Now."

Mike turned to Dean and nodded. "You're right. Let's go." Michael turned back to the Demons who looked like there were battling with inner Demons. He took in a breath and then stated firmly, "We are going now. Don't try to stop us or follow us. You will regret it if you do."

Sam just nodded and disappeared, but Noah grew angry. "I'm not going to let some pathetic human put me in my place and try and make me feel bad. I don't care who you are or what you can do. You won't get away with this. Especially you Winchester."

Mike's eyes widened and Dean said, "What the fuck did I ever do to you? Oh, that's right. I'm taking your play thing."

"Dean, no," said Mike in a panic.

"If you ever come near him again, I will personally make it my mission to kill your sorry ass."

"Big words for such a little man. I'll make sure to tell your brother hi for you. I'm sure that will bring him a little comfort in the hell that he is going threw in the cage with Michael and Lucifer."

Dean saw red and charged at Noah. "Don't you ever fucking talk about my brother again, do you hear me?"

Dean went to punch Noah, but before he could, Sam reappeared and stabbed Mike in the back causing Mike to scream.

"No one threatens my brother," said Sam to Dean before removing the knife from Mike's back. Mike fell to the ground instantly. "Next time, it will be you." With that, they both disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just to clarify, Sam the Demon is not Sam Winchester. I was thinking about bring him back though. Just have to figure out how. Lol.**

**Also, Mike is not Michael the Arc Angel. He, along with Sam, is still in the cage. **

**Thanks for the review. Sorry if this makes anyone sad.**

Dean ran to Mike the moment his legs started working again. There was blood everywhere. Mike watched Dean as tried to stop the bleeding, but it was useless. Dean knew that for a fact and was having Déjà vu of when Sam was stabbed in the back. Dean looked at Mike's face and could see fear, pain, and hurt in his eyes. But he also saw something that tore at him, acceptance. As if Mike accepted that he was stabbed and was going to die.

"No. You can't die. You have to fight this," said Dean. But all he got back in return was a look of confusion on Mike's face. "You can't die. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Really Deano? Do you not pay attention, like, at all?"

Dean turned to see Gabriel standing on the side walk. "Help him you dick! He's your friend, so help him." Dean realized how tore up he sounded and that he had a tear rolling down his cheek. 'Why am I crying for someone I don't even know?' Dean asked himself.

Gabriel sighed. "I can't you idiot. The Demons told you that they put up a barrier that keeps me out." Recognition flashed across Dean's face. "Now he remembers. Now will you please pick Mike up and bring him over here so I can get your asses out of here?"

Dean looked at Mike again. "I'm sorry if I hurt you okay? I will do my best not to."

Mike just nodded in response. Doing anything else hurt too much. So Dean did his best to cover the wound and still keep Mike covered as he gingerly picked him up off of the ground and carried him over to Gabriel. Once on the side walk, Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean found himself in Lisa's living room. Unfortunately for Lisa, she was in the room when the three of them appeared causing her to scream and to faint into the chair she was currently sitting in.

"You couldn't see that someone was in the room?" Dean asked angrily.

"She'll live," said Gabriel. "Now are you going to put Mike down or are you going to take him upstairs and have sex with him?" Gabriel had a huge smirk on his face and even wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think you've have one too many flights. It's starting to mess with you brain. Plus Mike is still bleeding. Heal him now."

"Touchy are we? And now I will not heal him. He can heal himself."

"What are you talking about Gabriel? He is still bleeding all over the place. Plus I saw the bruises when I found him in that room. If he could heal himself, I doubt he would have let them stay on his skin."

"Mike, why what are you waiting for?" asked Gabriel as he ignored what Dean had said all together. "What aren't you healing yourself?"…."What do you mean you can't?" Dean looked between Gabriel and Mike and realized that Gabriel must be reading Mike's mind. "Yeah that would do it I guess. But the bruises are gone. How did that happen?"

Dean looked down and saw that they were in fact gone. "That's not possible."

"But how…Oh."

"What?" asked Dean to Gabriel.

"Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing. Now tell me right now what the fuck is going on."

Gabriel pondered that for a second, "Only if you kiss him."

Whatever Dean had been thinking that Gabriel would say, that was far from it. "Excuse me?"

"You want to know what is going on and you want him to stop bleeding all over the couch right?" Dean nodded his head and had a facial expression that said 'DUH you idiot'. "Well then I want you to kiss Mike. It's the only way."

Dean could see turmoil in Gabriel's eyes. He didn't want Dean to kiss Mike. He probably didn't even want Dean on the same planet as Mike. But God wanted it and what God wants, he probably gets.

"Why do I have to kiss Mike and how will that get him to stop bleeding?"

"Gabriel don't" said Mike. "Dean I don't want you to kiss me. Gabriel's just being stupid."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because I'm not lying," said Gabriel in a way that made Dean feel stupid for even thinking that Mike could be telling the truth about this. Gabriel walked up to the couch Dean had set Mike down on and knelt beside him. "Mike you need to stop bleeding, before you actually look like your dead. You're losing too much blood that I don't know how long it will take for the gift I gave you to revive you and heal you all the way."

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Dean could see a tear run down Mike's face.

"Just heal him already," Dean yelled. "Why are you making him suffer even more?"

"Because I can't Dean. Father won't let me. But here is something I can do."

"Gabriel," Mike sobbed. "Please don't."

Gabriel sighed. "I have to. It will help you get better faster."

Mike shock his head as tears poured down his face. "Please don't. Dean don't let…" But it was too late. Gabriel already touched his forehead and Mike's eyes closed.

"What did you do to him you bastard?" Dean screamed.

Before Gabriel could respond, Lisa started to stir. "What, what's going on? Who are you and what happened to me?"

"Lisa, this is Gabriel. As in the Arc Angel. And I believe you know Mike who is and he is currently bleeding to all over your sofa because he was stabbed in the back and this idiot here says that he won't help him." That last part was said with as much venom as Dean could muster. "Now tell me what you did to him right before she woke up."

"I stopped his heart," Gabriel said reluctantly.

"You WHAT?" yelled Dean. "How could you do that?"

"It was the only way I could help end his suffering since you weren't going to do what I asked. That would have sped up his healing process immensely since it probably would have helped him tap into his gift like he did when you carried him down the stairs. But no, you couldn't do it. So I did the only thing I fucking could to help my friend.

I am really starting to get why no one likes you. It was always fun picking on you and watching you squirm. I had many laughs at your expense. But you know that. But I refuse to you play judge and jury when it comes to his" Gabriel pointed at Mie, "safety and well-being. You know what? I'm going. Call me when you revives. Which, if you haven't been paying attention, is what he will do and no I don't know how long.

He has the gift of healing and wound that is physical, mental, and spiritual. Father wants you to help him master his gifts. Right now though, I really wish he had chosen Bobby instead. Or even brought back Sam and have him do it. Hell, I'd even take Bella. But no, he chose you. Something I don't think I will ever understand." With that Gabriel disappeared.

Lisa and Dean both stood there in shock at what Gabriel had to say. Dean looked at Mike on the couch. He looked so peacefully even though he was wrapped only in a sheet. Wait. He isn't wearing anything. Dean looked up and said, "Gabriel. Could you at least give him something to wear?" Dean should have expected what happened next. Next thing he knew, the warmth of his clothes were gone except for his underwear. "Dick."


	9. Chapter 9

**So there Dean stood, in the middle of the living room, in his underwear. Dean unconsciously covered his private area in embarrassment. Not that he should feel embarrassed at all since the only person alive in the room other than him was Lisa. But still, something about being in front of Mike, dead or alive, stirred something in him that made him embarrassed.**

Lisa was still starring at the spot where Gabriel had stood only moments before. She couldn't get over the fact that he disappeared. She knew about the supernatural and all that, but seeing and knowing are two completely different things. "Dean?" Lisa asked slowly. "I think you better fill me in on what exactly is going on."

Dean could tell Lisa was barely hanging on, and he didn't blame her. He would probably freak out too if he was so exposed to this already. "Do you want the long version or just the highlights. Because honestly Lisa, I'm not sure you could handle everything. Hell, there are days I can barely handle everything. But you know why I do."

Lisa nodded. "I know, I know. But I think I should know exactly why there is a dead body on my couch and why an Angel," she looks to Dean who nods, " magically took your clothes off of you and put them on the dead body. The dead body who was the very person on stage only an hour ago and was the whole reason we stayed at the club and why we fought."

Dean could tell by Lisa's tone that she was getting upset about this but couldn't control his filter and said, "His name is Mike."

Lisa looks to Dean with anger in her eyes. "I know what his name is Dean. I do pay attention. His name was announced at the club and even on the sign. Not that you paid attention to anything but his voice and his body." Then Lisa's eyes got bigger with a look of realization and then horror. "You like him don't you?"

"What? He's a fucking guy! Why would a guy who has had sex with tons of women suddenly like guys? Hmm?"

"Then explain it to me."

"Can I at least put some fucking clothes on first? I'm kind of cold here."

Lisa was getting pissed now. She knew Dean's games and knew when he was lying. Six months together gave her insight into the inner working of Dean's mind. "No. It's obviously your fault your naked. Now tell me what is fucking going on or you will be sleeping next to the fucking corpse that is currently ruining my couch and who had better be gone by morning."

"Mike has been held hostage by the demons that were with him at the club. For the last year they have been raping and torturing him. Apparently God wants me to protect Mike and to make sure I do, I'm connected to him and even got to feel those Demons fucking rape him for like 20 minutes. It fucking hurt. So I got him out of there, but not before we got caught and they stabbed him. Luckily Mike can supposively heal himself and all that shit and if Demons get a hold of him they can use his gifts for evil. For some reason Gabriel really cares about him and did this to me because I wouldn't...ummm...do what he wanted."

Lisa could tell he was telling the truth but something was nagging at her. "I know your not telling me everything and so I'm just going to assume that it is for my own good that I don't know . But I do have two questions."

Fuck was what Dean was saying over and over again in his mind. "Sure."

"First, why you? What not anyone else. Why is it always you?"

"How the fuck should I know? And can I please put some fucking clothes on now? Major shrinkage going on right now." Dean was getting agitated by this interrogation, so he decided to focus on being cold.

"After this one last question. What did he want you to do anyways? I can't see you not doing something to help someone."

"I ummm...he ummm...wanted me to...ummm...ks'm."

"What?"

Dean sighed and groaned loudly. "Kiss him. He wanted me to kiss him."

"WHAT?! Why the fuck would that do anything?" Dean shrugged. Lisa didn't accept that answer. "I was right wasn't I. There is something going on between you to? That's fucking sick. Homosexuality is wrong Dean and I won't have it in this house."

Dean looked at her like she had two heads. He had never heard her say anything against gays before. In fact he thought she like gays because he swore her friend Alex from the hospital was gay. He was incredibly flamboyant. "Are you fucking serious right now? Really?"

"I think it is immoral and a sin. I won't stand for it. Now I'm going to bed. You can sleep down here with the fucking faggot since you love gays so much."

"What about my clothes?"

"Whatever. Just be dressed and back down here before I get out of the bathroom or I swear I will not be responsible for what happens."

Dean does just that. He's up the stairs, dressed, and back down in a minute flat. It takes him about three minutes to fully catch his breath. He looks over at Mike and can't help but sigh. His hair is disheveled and matted with blood. His eyes are cold and not from him being dead, but with a look of betrayal and sadness. His mouth is slightly a jar and covered in dried blood.

Dean's heart ached for Mike. He couldn't leave him like this. He knew what it was like to come back to life covered in blood and Mike didn't deserve that. So Dean went into the kitchen, got a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth, and came back into the living room. Dean set the bowl on the coffee table before he started to move Mike into a more comfortable position.


End file.
